Forging a new life
by Jazz Lolipop
Summary: Eliot/OC The team find that this forger from Brooklyn fits in surprisingly easily... no one is more surprised than Eliot.
1. The Introduction Job

"Sophie Deveroux."

Sophie turned around her face lighting up, "Cassie! Darling!" she crossed the bar floor and threw her arms around a petite young woman with dark butterscotch hair pulled back from her face.

"It's so good to see you again." she said.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Sophie said leading her over, "This is Nate Ford, Alec Hardison, Eliot Spencer and Parker. This is Cassandra Michaels."

"Pleasure." Cassie smiled warmly.

"How do you know Sophie?" Nate asked.

"Vienna, last time." Cassie said glancing over at Sophie who smiled at the memory.

"What exactly is it that you do?" Parker asked.

"I'm a painter." she said.

"Have you sold many paintings?" Nate asked.

"Oh yes." Cassie smiled. "For quiet impressive sums."

"Under your own name?"

"Well I never said that." she joked.

"You're a forger." Eliot said.

Cassie met his gaze, "I'm a painter. And a great admirer of the masters."

"You know..." Sophie said thoughtfully, "A forgery might be just the thing for this job, Nate."

Nate regarded Cassie, "How would you like a job, Cassie?"

–

"This is Carter Sheridan. He fired our client, Natalie, without cause three weeks ago and still owes her a month's wages and severance pay. We're going to get it for her. This is our in."

Hardison brought up a photograph of Sheridan standing in front of a cubist painting. "Metzinger." Cassie said appreciatively. "Guy has good taste."

"Can you get us a forgery?" Nate asked.

"Shouldn't take me more than a week." she said studying the image closely. "This is a good enough quality for me to do it from."

He clapped his hands together. "Right, so we need to steal the original."

Parker spoke up, "There are sensors on the frame of the painting but not on the canvas. We could just cut the painting out."

"You are _not_ going to 'just cut' a Metzinger out!" Sophie cried.

"What if we cut out the forgery?" Nate said. "And left the painting somewhere else?"

"It'll look like Sheridan orchestrated a break in to get an insurance pay out." Eliot said.

"On a painting that was a forgery to begin with." Hardison smirked.

"Cassie, it needs to be a good forgery but not too good." Nate said.

She scowled, "I can use too new paints. First test they run they'll find out it's a forgery." Eliot chuckled at her reluctance, "Just so we all know," Cassie said holding up a finger, "I _could_ do a perfect one."

"Naturally." Sophie soothed, "In fact going against our nature is really more of a challenge."

Nate rolled his eyes.

–

"All right," Nate said over the comms, "Parker, Hardison you're on the vault. Eliot, Cassie, gardening duty. Sophie and I will keep an eye on Sheridan."

Eliot pressed a finger against his ear, "Copy that. Headed to the elevator now."

Hardison overrode the security lock down and all four piled into the elevator. "Give me a boost." Parker said and Eliot laced his fingers together giving her a foothold.

"Man, I hate this." Hardison grumbled.

"Careful with that." Cassie said handing the empty frame through the elevator ceiling.

"Oh, sure. Watch out for the wooden frame. Never mind the hacker about to free fall down an elevator shaft."

"Quit complaining." Eliot growled.

"See you later." Parker said chipperly before jumping out of sight dragging Hardison with her.

Eliot rolled his eyes as he and Cassie rode the elevator up to the top floor.

Downstairs in the party Nate whispered;"How we doing guys?"

"Disabling sensors." Came Hardison's voice.

Eliot unscrewed the cover and plugged the device Hardison had given him in. The light turned green and the door clicked open. "In Sheridan's office." Eliot said. "Top drawer or bottom?" he asked Cassie.

She rumaged around until she found a roll of tape. "Here. Stick it to the underside of his desk."

"Like it." he said disappearing underneath the mahogany with the case.

"We got it." came Parker's voice.

"OK." said Nate, "Wait until Cassie and Eliot are clear then set off the alarm.

"I can do that remotely from Lucille." said Hardison, "Waiting on your signal Eliot."

Eliot and Cassie headed back towards the elevator. The bell dinged and they stopped dead in the hallway. Nate spoke up, "Guys? Guys?"

"Someone's coming." Eliot hissed.

"This only works if we were never here." Nate said.

Cassie and Eliot sprinted back down the corridor. "Here." Cassie dragged him under the assistant's desk. They wedged themselves against the back board of the desk. Cassie held her breath. The footsteps walked up to the desk, paused and then back down to the elevator. "OK. We're heading down now." she said quietly.

Eliot pressed the button for the ground floor and reached into his duffle bag and tossed Cassie a handful of red satin.

She tugged off her gloves and stripped off her soft black top, "Eyes front and centre cowboy." she said. Eliot grinned ruefully and turned his back changing quickly. "OK. Zip." Cassie held her hair out of the way. His fingers grazed over the skin of her back.

"Almost there." Eliot said as Cassie fixed his tie. The slipped out into the bustling atrium. "Clear."

"Roger that." Hardison said gleefully setting off alarms. "Police response time; three minutes."

Party guests looked around in confusion as sirens filled the air. "That's our cue." Nate said.

"Shall we?" Eliot offered Cassie his arm.

She smiled and took it. "Lets."

–

"Job well done." Sophie said over her wineglass.

"What's going to happen to the real painting?" Cassie asked.

"Give it a couple of months and then it'll be anonymously donated to a museum." Nate said.

"Are you sure? It'd look great over my couch." Sophie said.

"I don't think so." Nate grinned and wandered over to where Hardison and Eliot were playing pool. Parker quickly started placing bets.

Sophie followed Cassie's gaze. "He likes you, you know." she smiled.

"Who?" Cassie feigned confusion.

"Why not?" Sophie asked, choosing to ignore her question.

Cassie's mouth twitched. "I don't get involved with con artists. I learned the hard way how... complicated it can get."

"Want a game, Cassie?" Hardison asked.

"I never really learned how." Cassie shrugged leaning against the green baize.

"You don't know how to play pool?" Eliot said incredulously.

She shrugged again. "Am I missing out?"

"Yes." he said shortly. "C'mere." he handed her a cue. "Pool, one oh one."

Half an hour later and a couple of beers in Cassie laughed, "I think I'm ready for a game."

Eliot raised his eyebrow, "You think so, huh?"

"Scared?" she grinned.

"Rack 'em up."

Cassie chalked up her cue, "You want to break?"

Eliot tossed his hair back, "Alright." the cue kissed the white sending balls scattering across the table. A red rolled into the side pocket. He grinned and set up another shot.

"So I'm yellow now right?"

"That's right."

"OK." She tilted her head scanning the table. "Hmmm. Excuse me." she nudged him to the side with her hip.

Eliot laughed and leant on his cue. "You want some advice?"

"Um. No. I think I'm alright." she bent over the table and sank a yellow ball. Eliot's brow furrowed. "Was that OK?" she asked widening her eyes innocently.

"You've played pool before." he said.

Cassie held up her thumb and finger almost touching. "Lil' bit."

"Aw man. You just got grifted." Hardison laughed.

Cassie was chuckling as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket. She glanced at the screen, "Cesare." she turned away slightly and began speaking rapidly in Italian. Hardison was still mocking Eliot when Cassie let out a fluid stream of what he was pretty sure were swear words. "Bene." she snapped ending the call. "Hate to love you and leave you darlings but," she raised the phone, "Roma calls."

Sophie hugged her, "Drop in any time." she said warmly.

Cassie smiled at the crew and waved as she headed out of the bar.

"I like her." Parker announced. Eliot leant on his cue and smiled.


	2. The Escape Plan Job

"We're not actually open yet."

"I'm not looking for a drink Hardison." Hardison looked up from his tablet and jumped to his feet. "I need help."

Sophie rounded the corner "Have you... Cassie!" she was at the young woman's side in two steps. "What happened?" Cassie let out a gasp of pain when she put her arm around her. Sophie retracted it quickly. "Sit down." she said guiding her carefully to a table. "Hardison get Nate." Hardison nodded and disappeared upstairs.

Cassie looked up at Sophie, her face ashen, dark shadows under her eyes, "I'm in over my head, Sophie." she admitted in a whisper.

Sophie reached across the table, "We're going to help you. I promise."

Hardison reappeared with Nate and Eliot. "What's wrong?" Nate asked cutting directly to the point. Cassie moved to shift over and make more room but winced in pain, her hand moving instinctively to cradle her side.

"Let me look." Eliot crouched down beside her.

"I'm fine."

"I ain't asking." Eliot said sternly. Cassie moved her arm and let Eliot roll her shirt up. Sophie pressed her hand to her mouth. Cassie's side was discoloured dark purple and greenish yellow. Eliot ran professional hands over her skin. "It looks worse than it is. No broken bones. You may have a fractured rib. These bruises are at least a day old. Why didn't you go to a hospital?"

"Needed to get to you guys." Cassie hissed.

"Who did this to you?" Nate asked darkly.

"They work for Colonel Ki'way."

"What are you going getting mixed up with guys like that?" Eliot asked covering her up again.

"They found me." Cassie said, "After the upheaval in Mali the Colonel needs to get out of the country. They wanted me to forge papers for him."

"To get him to America?" Nate asked.

"That's right. This guy has slaughtered hundreds of people for profit. I wouldn't touch him with a ten foot pole."

"Tell me you didn't tell his guys that." Sophie said setting down a glass of water and two pills. Cassie shrugged, her eyes glinting mischievously as she swallowed down the pain meds. "Very diplomatic."

"Why don't they just get another forger?" Hardison asked.

"They probably already have," Nate said thoughtfully, "but these type of people don't let these kind of things slide. They'll come after you."

"They probably already know I'm in Portland. I didn't have time to cover my tracks properly. I'm so sorry guys. I didn't mean to put you in danger." Cassie's head started to droop.

"It's going to be OK." Sophie said soothingly, "Just rest, You're safe now."

Eliot caught Cassie before she slid off her chair, "I got you." he murmured scooping her upeasily, she was light, barely 5'3 and soft in his arms. She mumbled something sleepily then settled into his hold.

–

Sophie tiptoed back into the office. "She's out for the count."

"What was in those pills?" Hardison peered at bottle.

"Hardison I want you to track Cassie."

"She's in the other room Nate..."

"Track her from her last known location to here. I want to see how they would track her."

"They are not me." Hardison preened.

"Just do it Hardison." Eliot growled. Hardison began tapping away at his keyboard.

"So are we going to steal a colonel?" Parker asked.

"No." Nate said, "We're going to steal an escape plan. Hardison once you've found these guys I want you, Eliot, keeping close tabs on them. Hardison is going to fake up some papers for the colonel. Parker will switch their papers out for ours and we can alert the proper authorities. This doesn't have to get complicated."

"And me?" Sophie asked.

"You stay with Cassie. She's pretty shook up, even if she won't admit it."

"She shouldn't be moving about too much with those ribs of hers anyway." Eliot growled.

"We're going to get the people who did this to her and hold a dangerous criminal to justice." Nate said.

"All in a day's work." Sophie smiled.

–

"Ok Hardison, tell me what you've got." Nate handed Cassie a mug of tea.

"Cassandra Micheals. Forger. Born in Brooklyn got a scholarship to study art history at NYU... I'm sorry it's weird with her just sitting there."

Cassie grinned as she warmed her hands around the mug. "You're doing a great job Hardison. Come on I want to see my greatest hits."

Hardison pulled a face but clicked on, "Best known for art forgery. High profile stuff mostly from the Dutch masters and Pre-Raphaelite eras. Seven known aliases. Worked with some people who are more into official papers which is how she... you... attracted the attention of the Malians."

"I don't really do identity papers." Cassie said, "I dated a guy during college. Taught me the basics but they're boring. No soul." Sophie chuckled and Cassie laughed then winced touching her still tender side. Eliot handed over a bottle of pills. "I really don't want to pass out again."

"Just pain pills. Take two." Cassie grinned ruefully and dutifully washed them down with a mouthful of tea. "Where are the Malian's now?"

"Tracked them to Seattle. The Colonel is due to fly in next week under one name then going through customs under another one. That's what he needs a forger for. I've got a whole set of papers ready for him just need to switch them for whatever he's got ready."

"OK, guys let's head to Seattle."

Cassie went to stand up, "No. You stay put." Eliot ordered. She went to protest but slumped back down again.

"Don't worry." Sophie said, "They don't need a grifter for this one. You and I can catch up. And you can recuperate." Cassie hid a grimace behind her mug.

–

"OK, let's keep it simple. Eliot stir 'em up. Parker do the switch. Hardison you have the cameras."

Hardison bent over his laptop in the airport coffee shop. "I got four waiting in the arrivals lounge."

"I'm on it." Eliot pulled out a hipflask and took a quick sip swirling it around his mouth. He stumbled into the largest of the henchmen. "Sorry there man I... woah." he fell into him again.

"What where you are going." he said thickly.

"Man. No need to be like that." he punched him in the shoulder. His companions stood up. Eliot kicked the briefcase under the table.

Parker set down the replacement briefcase and scooped theirs up. "Switch made." she whispered hurrying away.

Eliot groaned as he took a fist to the stomach. "Get out of there Eliot." Nate said over the comms.

"Yeah." he huffed. "I'll just be going." he lurched away.

–

Hardison grinned as he watched Colonel Ki'way led away by Homeland Security. "I should think so. I did everything but tie a bow around him for them."

"You don't need to worry about those guys any more." Parker smiled.

"Thank you." Cassie said sincerely. "Really. I owe you."

"Nonsense." Sophie said warmly hugging her carefully. "In fact we were thinking..."

"We want you to stick around." Parker said excitedly jumping up and down in her seat.

"Are you serious?" Cassie asked.

"If you don't think you'd be too bored in Portland." Nate shrugged.

Cassie smiled widely. "I could stay for a while, I guess." her eyes flickered over to Eliot. "If everyone's OK with that."

"Yeah." Hardison grinned. Eliot nodded but a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"Welcome to the team." Nate said.

–

Eliot passed through HQ. It was silent, Parker and Hardison were out entertaining themselves. Nate and Sophie were at the theatre seeing some sort of interpretive piece. He turned his head at a small, snuffling noise. Cassie was curled up on the couch. Eliot smiled, she looked much younger tucked in on herself. He pulled out a soft woollen blanket and draped it over her. His foot nudged a sketchbook on the floor by the couch. He leant down and picked it up smoothing out the pages. His eyes fell on the charcoal sketches. It was them. Parker and Hardison. Nate and Sophie sneaking peeks at each other. Eliot himself, his hair scraped back. He set the book down carefully. Cassie was going to be trouble. He could already tell. Really, really good trouble.


	3. The Potentially Bad Idea Job

"We're blown!" Eliot's voice came over the comms. "I'm coming out of the south side of the building hot. I need an exit."

"Lucille's stuck in traffic!" Hardison cried bringing his hands down on the wheel hard. "Would you move yo' ass!" he yelled out of the window.

Cassie glanced around. Her eyes fell on a guy wearing jeans and an Armani leather jacket. Next to a bike. "I got you covered Eliot." she grinned jogging across the road. "Two minutes."

"I need you in one!" Eliot sprinted down the stairs two at a time.

"Nice bike." Cassie smiled trailing one hand over the chassis. The biker grinned and started talking about horse power and engine capacity. Cassie nodded along wide eyed as she slipped her fingers into the helmet he was carrying without him noticing. "So look. I'm really sorry but I need to borrow your bike."

"Wha-" he was cut off by his own helmet swinging through the air and catching him on the jaw.

"Thank you!" Cassie called over her shoulder, straddling the bike and kicking it into gear.

Eliot came tearing out of the building. Cassie waved him over, "What took you so long?" she teased.

"Go go go!" he wrapped his arms tightly around her midriff. Cassie snapped down the visor and took off swerving in and out of traffic and skidding around tight corners. When they were at least ten blocks away she slowed to a stop and parked the bike neatly by the side of the road. "Where did you learn to ride like that?" Eliot asked, impressed.

"I dated a guy of the Isle of Mann for a while. He was TT racer."

"Huh." he said, "Are we good?" he spoke into the comms.

"Huston we have lift off!" Hardison crowed.

–

She wasn't entirely sure how they'd got here. One minute they were clinking drinks in the bar celebrating another win and the next Eliot had her pressed up against the other side of his apartment door clogging her mouth with kisses. "Eliot." she whispered against his mouth. Eliot hummed lightly working his way along her jawline and placing soft sucking kisses down the sensitive skin of her neck. "Eliot."

He pulled back, his eyes slightly glazed over, his hair an absolute mess from her fingers. "What?"

"This is probably a bad idea."

He nodded but made no move to let her go, "Probably." he leant in burying his face in the curve of her neck and shoulder breathing in the scent of her hair. He nibbled lightly and Cassie sucked in a gasp of air. "Do you want me to stop?"

She wrapped her legs around his waist, Eliot shifted his hold on her barely suppressing a moan. "Don't you dare."

He grinned. "Yes ma'am." he drawled, sending shivers up her spine because although it was a total cliché the accent did things to her, as he walked them through to the bedroom and toppled them onto the bed.

Cassie laughed breathlessly as Eliot's fingers worked through the buttons of her dress. The material fell apart revealing acres of pale skin and surprisingly sweet, floral underwear. He stroked his hand over her side. Cassie pressed a kiss behind his ear and pushed his shoulders gently. Eliot allowed her to roll him onto his back. Cassie slung a leg over his hip bringing herself up over him. She rolled her shoulders and let her shirt-dress fall off. Eliot gazed up at her, raking eyes dark with desire over her neck, shoulders, breasts but he didn't move to touch her letting her take the lead. She leant down to kiss him slow and soft and so, so right. His hands rested on the curve of her hips, his thumbs stroking softly over her skin. Cassie knelt up slightly tugging at his t-shirt. Eliot raised his arms and they managed to get it over his head. Cassie threw it behind her, not caring where because oh my god Eliot was shirtless and underneath her and he was so damn hot. Eliot quirked an eyebrow as she shamelessly ogled him. She felt like she should blush but she was too focused on tracing her fingertips over the tan skin of his chest, muscles jumping under his skin. She tripped past numerous scars and reached his belly button when Eliot pushed his head back into the pillow and moaned low in his throat. "Please, Cass." he muttered and a fresh wave of hot want flowed through her veins. Because it was her, _her_, making him half mad with desire.

"Touch me." she whispered and bless him he didn't need telling twice. He pushed himself up bringing their torsos into burning contact. Eliot bowed his head and pressed kisses along the soft tops of her breasts one hand splayed across her lower back holding her close the other pulled the hairpins out of her bun so her dark caramel curls fell down. His hand carded through them and then lower unsnapping her bra with practised ease. Eliot tightened his hold on her and twisted sending her bouncing onto the mattress with him hovering over her. He held himself up on his hands but Cassie wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss forcing him to brace on his forearms. Balancing carefully Eliot trailed one hand down from the hollow of her neck to the waistband of her underwear. "Please." she breathed and it's all the invitation he needs. Eliot hooked his fingers under the cloth and pulled them down. Cassie kicked them off her ankles and pressed her feet against the mattress Eliot cradled between her thighs. "Please." she begged. Eliot grinned and slid his fingers over her. Cassie groaned, "Yes. Please. Eliot." he picked up the pace and pressure until her legs were trembling around him.

He felt her muscles flutter around his fingers and her breathing began to catch. "Cassie, come on sweetheart. Come for me." She dug her fingers into his shoulders as she came with a low cry.

"Oh my god." she breathed.

"Good 'oh my god'?" he smirked.

Cassie smiled, "Fishing for compliments, Mr Spencer?" he shrugged lightly, his eyes crinkling. "Actions speak louder than words." she whispered crossing her ankles and pulling him closer. She reached down for the snap of his jeans. Eliot hissed as her hand brushed across his crotch and Cassie's grin widened. He slid free and shoved down his jeans and underwear climbing back onto the bed in the space of a few seconds. Eliot reached into the drawer at the side of his bed and pulled out a foil wrapped packet. Cassie plucked it from his fingers and rolled the condom over him giving him a firm downward stroke twisting her wrist. Eliot's head fell forwards into the curve of her neck and shoulder.

"You're killing me." he growled.

"La petit mort?" she laughed until she was cut off suddenly by his fingers once more. Cassie tangled her fingers through his hair, "Eliot." she whispered pressing kisses to his shoulder, "Now. Please. Now." He slid slowly home taking his time listening out for every broken breath and low sigh until his hips met hers. Cassie pulled back catching his gaze, "Hey." she said very softly.

He kissed her nose lightly, "Hey yourself."

And then he began to move. They fell into a rhythm winding each other's heartbeats around themselves until Cassie thought her skin could not contain her any more. "Eliot." she whimpered.

"I know. I know." he said catching the lobe of her ear between his lips and worrying at it with blunt teeth. Cassie fell over the edge, every muscle in her body tightening pulling him with her with a hoarse groan that could have been her name.

They lay like that for a few moments, their heartbeats returning to normal, breathing becoming less ragged. Reluctantly Eliot got up, padding into the bathroom to clean himself up. When he came back Cassie had rolled onto her front lying, looking completed sated, on top of his sheets. Eliot lowered himself beside her. He traced his fingers along her lower back stopping on the small tattoo on the soft flesh of her hip. It was about the length of the top knuckle of his thumb, a dandelion clock, it's seeds half blown off floating over her skin. "Nice ink."

She smiled and looked at him over her shoulder, "I was very drunk at the time."

"What does it mean?"

"It's something my mum used to say. When you look at a dandelion you can see a weed or a wish."

"You don't talk about your mum."

Cassie chuckled, "Is this the pot talking to the kettle?" she rolled onto her back bringing the sheet over her, "She died." she said quietly. "Hit and run. Just before I turned sixteen. I moved in with my aunt who told me that wishing was for children. Then I got a scholarship to college and I never looked back."

Eliot shifted on the bed, moving to lie besides her. Cassie waited for him to get settled then snuggled into his side, "I'm sorry." he murmured.

"Thank you." she said, "I still miss her. But I don't feel alone any more."

–

Cassie woke up to empty rumpled sheets. She yawned and stretched luxuriously. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes she could hear clattering about out in the loft. She swung her legs over the side of the bed.

Eliot was rooting around in the fridge when he heard soft footsteps padding across the floor. "Good mornin'."

"Morning." she said.

He grinned his slow, cat got the cream grin, eyes sliding over her legs left bare to the top of her thigh were the hem of his blue shirt began. "Shirt looks good on you."

"I think I can pull it off."

"Or I could."

She slapped away his hands. "Or you could feed me. What cha cooking?"

"Omelette." he said turning back to the hob.

Cassie hopped up onto the wooden counter besides him and swiped a slice of sweet yellow pepper. She swung her legs gently as Eliot finished cooking. They sat, legs tangled up, on the sofa eating and drinking coffee. "You should be careful." Cassie said finishing off the last bite of breakfast, "A girl could get used to this."

Eliot ran his hand up her calf, "I'd be OK with that." he drawled.

Cassie set her plate aside and knelt up balancing with both hands on his shoulders. "Sounds good." she smiled down at him. Eliot caught her lips with a kiss silently agreeing.

_Author's Note_

_This is my very first M rated fic so any constructive criticism or things you thought worked well please do let me know. Thanks so much! x_


	4. The Expert Job

Eliot leant his head back. Job briefings were a lot more pleasurable when he had Cassie combing through his hair with her fingers. She was perched on the back of the sofa with him between her bent knees as Hardison gave them the low down on their latest mark.

"Francis Collins. Millionaire playboy with a taste for Dutch masters. What he wants he gets. He's driven private collectors into the ground so he can swoop in a snap up their paintings."

"So," Nate said. "We're going to give him exactly what he wants. Cassie, why don't you take over?"

Cassie grinned and stood up. A painting appeared on the screen behind her. "Vermeer's Astronomer currently on display at the Louvre."

"Oooh do we get to break into the Louvre?" Parker asked excitedly.

"Sorry Parker. No. The Astronomer was seized during the Nazi invasion of France and stamped with a swastika on the back. It was returned to the Rothschild family after the war. But 1940s technology was not infallible.

"So we're selling a fake Vermeer?"

"We're selling the idea that the Vermeer in the Louvre is the fake." Nate grinned. "So Cassie we'll need the copy in as soon as possible."

"Do you think I have copies of masterpieces just lying around?" she asked waving her arms through the air.

"Do you?" Nate inquired.

"Just needs the Nazi stamp of approval." she grinned.

"He'll want it authenticated." Eliot said.

"Lucky you have a fully certified art historian. Genuine background and everything. Even has a slight brush with the law to lend credibility to less than legal affairs." Cassie grinned.

"So you can confirm your own forgery?" Eliot asked.

"I've done it before."

"How many times?" Sophie asked.

"About half a dozen. Forgers and thieves use fences, I used to use an ex-boyfriend, which was a mistake by the way. We never meet the customer."

"Neat." Hardison said impressed.

"So all we have to do is set up a meet with the fence and make sure when he calls for an expert he gets our expert. Sophie, Hardison has an alias all set up for you. "

"Collins is embarrassingly predictable. He has a table booked at Gupattier's every Tuesday evening. Sophie can make first contact there."

–

Sophie slid into the chair opposite Collins.

He didn't even look up from his soup. "This is a private table."

"I 'ave a proposition for you, Monsieur Collins." she said, a hint of Paris on her voice.

"Call my office during business hours."

"This is the kind of deal that is best kept outside business hours, if you understand me?"

That got his attention. "I'm listening."

"I'll keep it short then." she smiled, "Vermeer."

He set down his spoon. "I'm listening intently."

–

Nate leant against a crate in the empty warehouse. Collins and his bodyguard walked into the space."Mr Tate?"

"I understand you have already met the lovely Mademoiselle DuPont."

"She told me you have a very interesting item for sale." Nate gestured towards the cloth covered easel. With a showman's flourish he whipped the cloth off. "The Astronomer." he whispered. "This is supposed to be in the Louvre. Did you steal it?"

"Non, non, non." Sophie said, "During the Nazi invasion art was seized. After the armistice the painting was returned to it's original owners. Or so they thought. The real Vermeer was sent to Austria. No one ever knew."

"It's beautiful. I'll want an independent surveyor to certify it."

Nate spread his hands. "Of course."

Collins turned to his bodyguard. "Get hold of someone at the art museum."

"Ok," Hardison said from HQ, "I'm tapped into his phone so I can direct his call to us."

"Doctor Simmons?"

Parker jammed the phone between her ear and shoulder. "No I'm afraid Dr Simmons is out of the office at the moment."

"Can you give me a number I can reach him at?"

"Ill just put you through. Please hold."

She passed the phone to Eliot, "Simmons here. Who is this?"

"I work for Mr Francis Collins. He requires a private consultation."

"I'm afraid I'm in Washington DC for a conference at the moment but I can put you in contact with someone in Portland. I highly recommend her." Cassie grinned and nudged him playfully. "A Miss Cassandra Michaels. I'll text you her number."

The bodyguard turned to Collins. "I got someone. She's free tomorrow."

"Perfect." Collins held out his hand for Nate to shake. "I'll see you at my private gallery tomorrow."

"Tomorrow."

–

"Dammit Eliot!"

He poked his head around her bathroom door apprehensively. "What's up sweetheart?"

"I'm supposed to be a professional art expert." She glared at his reflection in the mirror, "Does that look very professional to you?" she pointed to the hickey she was unsuccessfully trying to cover with make up.

Eliot stood behind her. "Sorry." he said unrepentantly nipping lightly at the mark. She shoved him away but he could see her smiling in the mirror.

"Grab me the scarf in my top drawer." she sighed.

Eliot came back with the charcoal silk square. Cassie tied it neatly around her throat twisting the knot to the back. "There." she surveyed her reflection critically. "It'll have to do."

Eliot kissed her gently his hand stroking softly over the silk. "It's not my fault you make such gorgeous noises when I kiss your neck."

"Don't go getting all territorial alpha male on me." Cassie teased.

Eliot was just about to show her how alpha he could be when his phone buzzed. "Dammit Hardison," Cassie giggled extricating herself from his arms, "Yeah, we're on our way."

–

"Ms. Michaels?"

"Mr Collins." Cassie smiled warmly and extended her hand, "Such a pleasure to meet you. Your assistant was quite coy on the phone. You've piqued my curiosity."

"I am about to make a very sizeable offer on a piece of art. I want to make sure I know what I'm paying for."

Cassie nodded, "Of course."

"I hope you understand the need for discretion."

Cassie smiled, "Naturally, Mr Collins. Am I correct in thinking the piece in question has been obtained through... alternative means?"

"Is that a problem? I read about your brush with the authorities."

Her smile widened, "I was never formally charged." he inclined his head, "In the interest of full disclosure I must tell you that my fee for these types of consultations is nominally higher."

"Not a problem." he gestured her to follow him.

Nate was standing next to the painting. Cassie gasped and clapped her hands to her mouth. "The Astronomer!?" she leant over the painting. "This is impossible."

"Is it a fake?" Collins asked and his bodyguard flexed his muscles menacingly at Nate.

Cassie pulled out a loupe from her bag and looked closely at the brush strokes. She circled the canvas and ran a finger over the swastika stamp on the back. "This... this is without a doubt a genuine Vermeer."

Collins stepped forwards, "Then the one in the Louvre?"

"A forgery." she said disbelievingly. "It's possible they don't even know or..."

"Or?" he prompted.

"Or they do and are unwilling to admit it. It would be a scandal if the news were to break." she turned to Nate, "Where on earth did you get this, Mr...?"

"Tate." he smiled knowingly, "And a magician never reveals his secrets."

"Well, you certainly are a very lucky man." Cassie said turning back to the painting. "It is absolutely stunning. And priceless."

"I'm sure we can agree on a price." Collins smirked.

"Twelve million."

"Twelve? Are you insane?" Cassie gasped. "It's worth at least twice that."

"It's hot. I'm willing to let it go for twelve."

Mr Collins grinned and held out his hand. "I'll have to money transferred. It'll take me a day to set it up."

"Fine." Nate slid the painting back into its case. "Call me when you have the money and I will give you the painting."

Nate walked out of the room. Cassie waited for Collins to hand her her cheque and then followed after him. They slid into the van. "Bravo." Sophie smiled. "Quite the performance."

"I learned from the best." Cassie grinned.

–

Nate and Sophie waited in the car park the forged Vermeer in the back of their car. "Head's up." Nate muttered.

"Ah Monsieur Collins. 'ow lovely to see you again." Sophie sashayed forwards and air kissed him.

"Mademoiselle DuPont. Mr Tate."

"You have the money?" Nate asked.

"Yes. You have the painting?" Nate took the case carefully out of the car. "Before we complete our business. I want the painting checked again. I want to make sure you haven't switched it out."

Nate glanced to Sophie. "Checked again?"

"Yes. I've already e-mailed Miss Michaels. She'll be here any moment."

"What?" Cassie glared at Hardison. "What e-mail?"

Hardison looked at his computer screen, "My bad. He e-mailed the fake account I set up."

"'My bad'?" she cried running to the closet where she kept a spare set of smart clothes.

"Dammit Hardison!" Eliot growled. "OK. Nate we're on our way. Just hold tight."

Hardison and Eliot sat in the front of Lucille, Hardison running his traffic lights programme, while Cassie rolled around in the back changing from her jeans and vest top into a pencil skirt and silk blouse.

"We're almost there. Are you ready?" Hardison asked keeping his eyes firmly ahead.

"Have you ever tried putting on stockings in the back of a moving vehicle Hardison?" Cassie snapped.

Hardison glanced over at Eliot whose hands had tightened on the wheel, "Uh no. Can't say I have."

"Well then until you have lets see if we can't keep our yelling to ourselves!" Cassie smoothed her skirt down. "OK." she stepped out of the van. Eliot rolled down the window and she balanced carefully on the door whilst slipping on her heels.

"You going to be OK?" he asked.

"Of course." she smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "This won't take a minute."

Cassie checked her reflection in the mirror in the lift and tied her hair back neatly in a long ponytail. Mr Collins looked over at the sound of her heels on concrete. "Miss Michaels, thank you so much for coming out."

"No trouble at all, Mr Collins, it's worth it to see the painting again. Mr Tate." she nodded to him. Nate unclipped the fasteners and lifted the cover. She bent carefully over the canvas. "This is definitely the same painting."

"All I wanted to know." he smiled. Nate handed over the painting and Collins held up his phone showing the money transferring. Sophie's phone pinged.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Nate smiled.

"Pleasure's all mine."

–

They sat in Lucille watching the video footage on the screen from the camera in the case. "This is better than the movies." Cassie said stealing a handful of popcorn. Collins hung the Vermeer up in his high security vault and then walked out.

"OK, Parker you're up." Nate said.

"I got a feedback running on the cameras. You're invisible to them."

Cassie watched as Parker punched in the code that Sophie rattled off for her. Then she and Eliot emptied out the vault in under ten minutes.

There was a banging on the van door. Nate opened it and started passing priceless paintings back to her. Sophie looked like Christmas had come early.

"He is going to be a in a bad mood when he finds out." Parker grinned.

"Nice work." Cassie smiled.

"Let's get out of here." Nate said. Eliot started up the engine.

–

Later that evening Cassie was pouring out a well deserved glass of wine in her apartment. "So," Eliot said sliding his arm around her waist, "Stockings?"

Cassie raised her eyebrow. Then she pulled herself free and ran giggling across the room her stocking clad feet sliding on the wooden floor. Eliot caught up with her easily and as he tackled her onto the soft cushions of the couch he thought how long it had been since he'd laughed like that. Cassie had done that. She was the final piece in the new life he was building.


	5. The Relationship Job

Buzzzzzzzz. "Damn."

"Hand 'em over, Hardison."

Hardison pouted but handed over the tweezers. Cassie swiftly extracted the funny bone. "This is the last time I play Operation with you." he said.

"Steady hands." Cassie said. "It's just practise. I have been forging signatures since I was fourteen."

"Seriously?"

"How do you think I bought art supplies in high school? Lot of excuse slips."

"OK, my turn." Parker took the tweezers."

"Hey what you guys doing tomorrow night?" Cassie asked.

"Uh, nothing." Parker said her tongue between her teeth.

"I'm free." Sophie chimed in.

"Why?" Eliot asked.

"The museum is doing an art exhibition. And they've got one of _my_ pieces!" Cassie grinned.

"Forgeries?" Nate asked.

"Well obviously a forgery." she rolled her eyes. "Wanna come?"

"Absolutely." Sophie said in a tone that made it clear she was talking for them all. "It's important that we all support each other's accomplishments."

–

Nate stood in front of the Mattisse, that he now knew was a fake, sipping from his glass of champagne. "Where's the real one?"

"With the original owner," Cassie said, "she'd lost it in a messy divorce. I made sure the he got a very good forgery and she kept the painting. He only wanted to sell it anyway. Far as I'm concerned everybody wins."

Nate raised his eyebrows. "It's a great piece." he said before Sophie claimed his attention and led him away. Cassie tilted her head admiring her work.

Eliot tapped Parker's shoulder, "You seen Cassie around?"

"She stepped out for some air I think. Hey, Eliot, if it's a forgery to start with does it count as a crime if I steal it?"

"Keep your voice down." Eliot hissed. "And at least wait until the exhibit's closed." he added as an afterthought. Parker chewed on her lip thoughtfully and Eliot headed for the door. Cassie was standing just outside the pool of light coming from inside.

Eliot stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Cassie smiled and leant back into his embrace. He didn't really do PDAs but Eliot was surprisingly affectionate. She could feel it in his hand in the small of her back, or how he held his fingers for her to brush against when she was walking beside him, or the way his voice got a little growlier in her ear when a mark hit on her. "Congratulations, babe." he whispered, his breath warm against her neck.

"I think Mattisse technically gets credit." Cassie laughed.

"You could." Eliot said. "I've seen your stuff. It's incredible. Why don't you see about getting it shown?"

Cassie shrugged very slightly, "I don't know. I guess when it's someone else's work... well at least I know people are going to like it. You said it yourself art, no matter what form it is, it's personal. It's like letting someone walk around your soul for spell. I don't know if I could do that."

Nate came striding out of the museum. "Guys. We got a job."

–

Ms. Jenkins sat dejectedly at the table. "It's a miracle no one was killed." she said, "But my son, Dexter, he got his arm broken. I can't afford the medical bills and Mr. Banner refuses to pay compensation. It was his responsibility. He sold the car and it was faulty."

"Have you got any evidence of the car being a risk?" Nate asked.

"My brother's a mechanic. He had a look at what was left. The thing was totalled. He said the brake pads were so worn down they were practically gone. There was something coating the engine to mask how old it was. I just need the medical bills paid." she said, "That's all I want."

"I think we can do a little better than that." Nate smiled.

–

Two days, a broken car window and a few minor explosions later Ms. Jenkins was staring at a cheque with a lot of zeroes on it.

Eliot stood up from the table and wandered over to the bar where Cassie had her paints out. "Look!" Dexter cried lifting up his arm to show a cast now painted in metallic greys to resemble a robot arm. "I'm a cyborg!"

"Aw, man. I wish I could be a cyborg." Eliot grinned and ruffled Dexter's sticky up hair. "Your mom's just leaving, kid."

"Thank you, Cassie."

"Careful you don't smudge." Cassie said hugging him.

"Thank you." Dexter said to Eliot, "For helping my mom."

Eliot crouched down to come to eye level with the kid. "You're welcome. Now you look out for your mom OK?" Dexter nodded and gambolled across the pub to take his mother's hand. Cassie smiled as she packed away her paints. "What?" Eliot said, "What you grinnin' at?"

Her smiled only widened. "You." she said. "I know your secret."

"Oh you do?" he said crossing his arms.

"Yup." she popped the 'p'. "You, Eliot Spencer, are sweet."

"I'm not sweet." he said trying to arrange his features into a suitably sour expression.

"Yes you are." she said, "Under your hard candy coating you are gooey. It's OK." she laid a hand on his arm, "I won't tell."

"You better not." he teased, "I have a reputation to uphold."

"Uh huh." Cassie slung her messenger bag over her shoulder. "By the way you owe me dinner for that stunt earlier."

Eliot chuckled, "I'll swing by in about an hour?"

"Sounds good." she kissed his cheek lightly, "But I have no food in."

"I'll go to the store." Eliot nodded.

–

"It's open!"

"Damn it Cassie. What have I told you about lockin' doors?"

"That it is grossly over-rated as a hobby?" Eliot rolled his eyes as he dumped a paper bag full of produce on her kitchen counter. He started pulling open cupboards and unpacking. Her kitchen had gone from solely dependent on take out, with most of the cupboard space taken up by paints to almost as well stocked as his. Cassie had changed into her jean cut-offs and the blue shirt she had 'appropriated' from him. She liked to wear it when she was painting. She dabbed her brushes on a rag and padded barefoot over to him. She peered over the edge of the bag "Did you get some more tea?"

"Top cupboard." he said sliding a carton of milk into her fridge.

"Mmm." she stood on tip-toe and reached for the box. "Urgh. Did you have to put it so far back?" Eliot glanced over and smirked, damn fine legs. "Are you going to stand there and ogle me or are you going to get my tea?"

Eliot laughed sheepishly. "Thought I was being subtle."

"Not so much."

He moved over, pressing himself tightly along her back. "Got it." he whispered in her ear.

"Yup." she breathed.

His fingers strayed to the buttons at her navel. "So you want me to put the kettle on?" he asked slipping the first one through.

"Um." Cassie leant back, resting her head in the curve of his shoulder leaving her neck deliciously vulnerable.

"Maybe get you something to eat?" he carried on nonchalantly sliding his warm hand under her vest and flattening his palm over her stomach.

"Eat?" she repeated dazed.

"Mmm. I guess I should let you get back to work." he said stepping suddenly back.

Cassie spun around, her eyes half glazed over, her breath coming hard. "Get back here and finish what you started or so help me God."

Eliot's laugh was cut off suddenly when Cassie efficiently stripped off the unbuttoned shirt and vest top. He gazed at her, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue. Cassie grinned smugly and her hands went to the button of her shorts. He beat her to it crowding her against the counter and yanking down her shorts. "Too many clothes." she gasped against his lips.

"Mmm." he agreed sliding his thumbs underneath her underwear. "Far too much." Cassie chuckled and raised herself up allowing him to slide them down her legs. He ran his palms up from her ankles past her knees. He brought his hands up under her thighs and lifted. He walked them a few steps towards her bedroom. Cassie tightened her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Oh god." he groaned. "Cassie. Not... can't." she nibbled on his ear. "Fffuu-" he pressed her hard against the wall hand hand keeping her up the other tangling in her hair to guide her mouth to his. Cassie shifted trying to gain friction and Eliot groaned again.

"Eliot." she gasped out between kisses. "Couch, table, floor. I don't care. Just now!"

Eliot laid her down on the floor. He went to lay a trail of kisses down her stomach but Cassie yanked him up, none to gently, by his hair. He could get her from zero to sixty in a few heartbeats and all she wanted right now was him. Cassie rolled them over straddling him. Eliot, still fully dressed although deliciously rumpled, looked up at her with dark eyes. Her fingers fumbled with the zip of his jeans and the band of his underwear until she had him, hot and heavy in her hand. "Cassie are you,"

He was cut off as she lowered herself onto him with one smooth roll of her hips. His head hit the floor hard. Cassie stopped, "Oh my god. Are you OK?" she reached out for him but Eliot just gritted his teeth.

"Move. Please. Please move."

Cassie grinned and did so. It was hard and fast and dirty and his hand at her core had her coming around him in record time. Cassie slumped forwards and heard Eliot's muffled cry against her shoulder as he climaxed. She lay heavy over him trying to get her breath back. "You can do the grocery shopping any time babe." she laughed.

Eliot chuckled sending vibrations through her. "All part of the service ma'am." he stroked his thumb affectionately along the smudge of paint on her cheekbone.


	6. The Heart Break Job

Cassie skipped into the kitchen.

He glanced up at her hand on his shoulder. "Good. Try this." Cassie obediently opened her mouth as he held up a spoon of sauce. "What'd you think?"

She licked her lips. "Mmmm. Gorgeous. Maybe a touch more basil?" He snapped his fingers and plucked a few leaves from a potted plant. "Hey, you got any beetroot?" she asked..

"In the back. Why?"

"No reason." she said lightly.

Eliot laid down his knife and reached out grabbing hold of her arm and spinning her around. "Cassie." she peeked up from under her lashes. "What are you up to?"

"Up to?" she said innocently.

"Are you on a job?"

"What? No! I'm just... practising. Gotta keep my eye in. You know like you train."

Eliot narrowed his eyes, "OK. Third shelf."

"Thank you." she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. "See you later tonight?" He nodded and watched her dance out.

One of the waiters was standing in the doorway. "What?" Eliot barked turning back to his chopping board but he couldn't stop the small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

–

Eliot leant against the elevator wall. An elderly lady with a very small dog stood as far away from him as possible. He quirked a grin at her, "How you doin' ma'am?" She sniffed and hurried out of the elevator. Eliot chuckled as he continued up to Cassie's apartment. He spun the keys around his finger. She had given him a set. He'd never had that before. He wasn't sure exactly what they were to each other. Except it was something new for him. They weren't living together but they spent pretty much every night with each other. He had essentially refitted her kitchen and she was keeping paints and charcoals at his place. For god's sake he had a drawer in her bedroom.

He let himself in, "Honey, I'm home." he called out jokingly.

"Give me a sec." her voice floated through from her bedroom.

Eliot shrugged off his jacket. Who'd have thought. Eliot Spencer with a routine. She just fit so easily into his life. Even with his weird, and he accepted they were weird, habits. Like the ninety minutes of sleep thing. They fell asleep together, usually very close together, and when he woke he got up and read or cooked or trained. He grew attuned to her own sleep patterns until he could predict pretty accurately when she'd wake up. Cassie was a morning bird. Sometimes he lay down beside her as she woke up, sometimes she'd saunter out into the loft, not a stitch on, and smile him back into bed.

He heard soft footsteps and looked up. He hoped to God his mouth hadn't just dropped to the floor.

"Hey." Cassie glanced at him from under her lashes. Eliot swallowed, his eyes wide as saucers. "What do you think?" she asked shyly holding her arms out and giving a little spin. The top was loose navy silk hanging from her shoulders on spaghetti straps, the lace trimmed shorts stopped just after the curve of her ass leaving her pale legs bare. She frowned a little at his continued silence. "What? Too much? I know I don't normally... I thought you might like..." her worries were cut off abruptly as his mouth covered hers. Large, warm hands slid around her waist tugging her into close contact with his long, lean body. Cassie grinned against his lips, "So that's a tick in the like it box?" she whispered.

"Like doesn't quite cover it." he rumbled against the column of her throat. His arm came around under her knees and her scooped her up into his hold.

She gave a breathless laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't drop me."

"Never." he swore. Eliot set her down reverently on her bed and stepped back wanting to just look at her. Ivory skin glowed against the burgundy of the sheets and the deep blue of her lingerie. Her hair fanned out in a halo around her head. Her lips were slightly swollen from his kisses. "You are so damn beautiful." he said thickly, his accent heavy. "So, so beautiful."

Cassie propped herself up on her elbows and tilted her head in a smile, "Thank you." she said simply and held out her hand. He took it and allowed her to guide him onto his back on the bed beside her. She swung her leg over and straddled him leaning down to kiss him lightly, he followed her as she pulled back, trying to extend the kiss, making her smile more. "You make me so happy." she whispered.

Cassie slid her hands underneath his soft t-shirt. Eliot grasped hold of his collar and tugged it over his head. Cassie bent at the waist and pressed a kiss over his heart feeling the beat through his skin. She mouthed at the flat disc of his nipple eliciting a low growl. He ran his thumbs underneath the lace of her shorts. Cassie dragged blunt nails along his side and Eliot flipped her over onto her back. He slid her bottoms down her legs and once she'd kicked them free he shucked his own jeans and underwear off. Cassie went to pull off her cami top but Eliot laid a hand over hers. "Don't." he murmured thickly. "Looks good." he went on to demonstrate just how good he thought it looked running his palms over silk and skin, cupping her breast in his hand and feeling her nipple tighten under the fabric. Cassie let out a little gasp at the feeling of friction and reached down his toned back pawing desperately at his ass. "I know, honey. I know." he reached down feeling her hot and wet at the touch of his fingertips and guided himself slowly into her.

Cassie sighed canting her hips sightly to get that perfect angle. Eliot set a leisurely rhythm stroking her hair away from her face and pressing light kisses to her temple. When Cassie came it was a slow burn spreading through her muscles and curling up her nerves, "Eliot." she breathed, "I love you." Eliot's pace stuttered as her words pulled his climax from him.

He shifted to the side, not wanting to crush her. Their breathing slowed and steadied. "Did you... did you mean that?" he asked the ceiling.

Cassie bit her lip and took a deep breath, "Yes." she said trying to sound brave, "I'm in love with you Eliot."

Eliot reached strong arms around her and tugged her into the curve of his body, "I love you Cassie." he whispered into her hair. "I love you so much."

–

Cassie rested her cheek on her knee, "Tell me something." she whispered.

Eliot stacked his hands behind his head, "What'd you want to know?"

Cassie shifted a little and Eliot allowed his eyes to rove over her body gorgeously bare and luminous in the street lamp light slanting through her window curled up elf-like on the sheets. "Something you're not sure you want to me know."

Eliot's brow furrowed slightly, "I..." he chickened out, "am thinking this needs a glass of wine." he padded out into her kitchen and ran his finger along a row of reds under her kitchen island.

Cassie walked out after him tying the belt of her old, worn cotton dressing gown. Every step she took flashed pale leg. Eliot uncorked a bottle with a pop and poured two glasses. "Let it breath." he said handing her one and swirling his own.

Cassie came around and leant against the counter facing him. "You OK?" she asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Eliot shrugged.

Cassie took him in all hard muscle and tanned skin and pale scars. He was completely naked and yet his guard was back up. "You kinda dodged my question before." she said over the rim of her glass. The wine flooded over her tongue warm and fruity but she didn't really register the flavours.

"I don't know what to tell ya." he shrugged again.

"Anything. That's kind of the point. There's still so much I don't know about you."

"What do you want?" he asked exasperation beginning to tinge his voice.

Cassie set down her glass and stood up straight, even pulled to full height she was a good head shorter than him. It was one of the things he liked about her. She was so small and she tucked right in beside him. Soft where he was hard, delectable curves where he had smooth lines. He's already given her so much of himself. Why did she want more? "I want you to let me in, Eliot."

"I have!" he defended himself.

"You've still got walls up." she said shaking her head.

"They don't come down that easy." he snapped.

Cassie blinked back sudden tears, "You're not even trying though." she said.

"This is... you're..." Eliot headed back into the bedroom. When Cassie caught up with him he was tugging his jeans on and reaching for his shirt. He grabbed his jacket and shoes. "I gotta go for a walk." he said.

Cassie didn't say anything. She just nodded once and let him go.

–

It was a quiet week at Leverage HQ. Days were spent mostly compiling a list of potential marks, waiting for clients to get referred. It was hell. Eliot and Cassie were tiptoeing around each other and the rest of the team picked up on the tension. Even Parker was less chirpy than usual. There were a lot of glances exchanged when Eliot entering a room caused Cassie to shift awkwardly until she eventually left. Eliot used the wrong seasoning and had to throw out an entire pot of chilli. Cassie sat for hours twirling a pencil between her fingers but never setting it to paper. Everyone felt like something was niggling under their skin and with no job in progress there was nothing to do but sit there and stew.

After four days it finally became too much. Cassie stood up in the middle of an awkwardly silent room. "Do you guys mind giving me and Eliot the room for a minute?" she said.

Sophie stood too, "Of course. Come on Nate I wanted to show you that new script." Hardison mumbled something about needing to fix the pub's wifi and Parker claimed it was imperative that she joined him.

Eliot sat silently fidgeting uncharacteristically.

Cassie stood in front of him and took a deep breath. "I'm not stupid, Eliot. I know you've done terrible things. But if you don't trust me enough to love you anyway what do we have?"

Eliot blinked away tears, "I do love you." his whispered.

Cassie was crying freely now, tears rolling steadily down her cheeks and it was taking every ounce of Eliot's self control not to reach out and wipe them away, "And I love you. But," she took a shuddering breath, "I... I need some time. Alone."

Eliot's lips tightened, "I understand."

Cassie nodded and turned away her heart breaking clean in two inside her chest.


	7. The Break Up Job

_Eliot shifted on the sofa where he was reading. Cassie glanced up from her work just in time to see a flash of pain pass over his features. She set aside her pen, "Come here." she said holding out a hand._

_Eliot looked up from his book, his brows furrowed, but he walked over unquestioningly. Cassie led him into the bedroom. "Uh Cassie,"_

"_Lie down. On your front. Shirt off." she said pointing to the bed. Eliot did as she said, stripping off his shirt and making himself comfortable. Cassie leant over her, legs on either side of his hips and pressed her fingers into the muscles of his shoulders. Eliot let out a moan. She laughed softly and set to work unknotting muscles and smoothing away tension._

_Eliot sighed feeling himself loosen and relax under her hands, the tips of her hair brushing against his skin as she bent over him. "So good." he mumbled into the pillow. _

_Cassie hummed gently to herself until eventually Eliot was basically a puddle. She smiled and pressed a kiss onto the firm skin of his shoulder. And then, so quickly she didn't actually know how, Eliot had managed to flip her onto her back and settle himself over her, all warm muscle and smiling eyes. "Hey." she whispered._

"_Hey yourself." he nudged her nose with his. _

Cassie snapped awake. Her apartment was silent. There was no one padding about tending to herbs in pots or reading Russian masters or plucking at guitar strings. The space she had fallen in love with when she first moved in, all light and air, now felt very, very big and very, very empty. She swung her legs out of bed and made her way into the kitchen flicking on the light as she went. She set the kettle to boil and took out her favourite teacup. She pulled open a drawer looking for a teaspoon when the sleek black handle caught her eye. She picked the knife up. A tear dropped down her cheek and splashed off the black ceramic blade. She set the knife down carefully and swiped roughly at her cheek. This was what it had come to. Weeping in the early hours of the morning over high end kitchen knives. God she missed him.

–

Sweat dripped down Eliot's face as he put himself through the next set of punishing reps. His phone buzzed on the bench. "Yeah?"

"Hey Eliot we got a job. Can you come in?"

"I'm on my way." he started unwrapping the material around his hands and cracking his knuckles. His muscles are aching, to be honest they have been for days. He hasn't worked like this for years. Since working with Moreau. But he needed it. The repetition. The pain. He needed to keep moving because if he stopped he wasn't not sure he'd have it in him to start again.

He got a large black coffee on his way to HQ. He only needed 90 minutes of sleep but his body had gotten used to sleeping beside Cassie, to her heartbeat and warmth. His sleep was patchy at best and he found himself jolting awake in a panic when he couldn't feel her beside him his subconscious forgetting what his conscious knew.

"Hey," Parker met him at the door. "So... um... you... you know... good?"

Eliot glared at her.

"Thought so." Parker said backing off.

Cassie glanced up as they entered, Eliot took in the purple shadows under her eyes she'd tried to cover with make up, then quickly averted her gaze.

Hardison and Parker exchanged looks. "Are you guys gonna be OK working together?" he asked apprehensively.

Cassie sighed, "Look. Eliot and I still care about each other. We still care about the job. And we're both grown ups. We can act professionally. Right?"

"Right." Eliot nodded.

Nate stood "OK Hardison. Run it."

"OK, meet Jack Mikelson. General sleazeball. His family come from old money."

"That's the mark?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah."

"Huh."

"Problem?"

"I'm going to have to take a back seat on this one guys. I may have sold Mikelson a fake Rembrandt a few years ago."

"And he found out?" Parker asked.

"Not until I was in Venice eight hundred thousand dollars better off." she grinned.

–

Cassie was scribbling in her sketchbook. She huffed in frustration and tore a page out, crumpling it up and tossing it away. "Hey." Sophie sat down next to her. "You O.K?"

"I'm fine." Cassie said.

Sophie raised a brow. "I've got the afternoon off whilst the guys do some prep work. I think we need to go shopping."

As they existed the fifth high end boutique Sophie turned to Cassie, "Feel better?"

Cassie shifted her hold on her purchases. "Not really." she sighed.

Sophie squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, "You and Eliot will work it out."

Cassie shrugged, "I hope so it's just neither of us really planned on..."

"Falling in love?" Sophie filled in.

"Yeah." Cassie smiled, "Yeah. You know I mean when we started... us... it was running cons and laughter and really great sex. We never really did the whole talking about ourselves bit. Not the important stuff. Not really. And I worry that... maybe we missed our shot."

Sophie shook her head, "Look none of us are what you could call exactly normal. But this team has a way of figuring things out albeit unorthodoxly. You two are going to be just fine. Now," she set off briskly, "you need a new pair of shoes to go with that gorgeous skirt."

Cassie followed in her wake.

–

"Hey." Sophie sidled up next to Eliot. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" Eliot looked around the office. "Cassie's not here." Sophie said, "I shopped until she dropped."

"Say your piece then," Eliot said, "I know you've been dying to."

"I'm not trying to get involved." Sophie began, Eliot couldn't keep in his low sound of scepticism. "It's something you two have to work out." Sophie ploughed on, "I'm just saying; Cassie told you stuff right? Stuff about her past. Stuff she's not told anyone else. She loves you. Anyone can see that. And I know you love her."

"So I don't see what the problem is." Eliot confessed a little desperately. "I don't know how to fix this."

Sophie shook her head slightly. "You really don't do you? Look does Cassie seem like the kind of woman who would accept anything less than your all? I'm not saying open the flood gates. But... secrets wear away at a relationship. You don't have to share everything but Cassie doesn't deserve someone who's unwilling to give what she's already given. You understand?"

Eliot was silent for a long while. "I don't want her to see me as that guy." he said under his breath.

"You're not that guy any more." Sophie said. "Cassie knows that. We all know that. But I don't think you do." Over on the other side of the room Hardison swore loudly. Eliot and Sophie hurried over.

"Guys, we have a problem" Hardison pulled up images on the screens. "I intercepted an email sent to Mikelson from his head of security. He doesn't buy the con."

Shots of Sophie walking down a street came up. "This was sent before Sophie met with him today." Parker said, "Why didn't he call the bluff?"

Eliot's hands tightened into fists, "Because we led him to something he wants even more than money."

The picture on the screen, taken long range, showed Sophie leaving a coffee shop laden down with bags accompanied by Cassie.

"Dammit. She's not picking up." Eliot said throwing his phone down.

Hardison began typing frenziedly. "She turned on her ear bud." he said looking at the screen. "I've got a GPS location. It's out near the docks."

–

Cassie's head was pounding. She kept her eyes shut and tried to get her bearings. The last thing she remembered was heading home and... someone yanking her down an alley... a pricking pain... she opened her eyes and twisted her head. A small bruise was forming around a needle mark on her upper arm.

"You're awake."

Cassie glared up at Jack Mikelson and knew she was in trouble.

"Did you really think you could run a second con on me?" Mikelson hissed. Cassie stayed silent. "I've been looking for you for almost three years."

"Well congrats. You found me."

"Do you know what your little stunt cost me? Never mind the eight hundred thousand you stole. I had to pay off the authorities who wanted to prosecute me for buying stolen art. My wife left me."

"Now don't you think that might have been more about your repeated infidelities than me?"

"You don't get to walk away from this."

"I did." Cassie mocked.

"Oh yes, you got your happy ever after did you?"

"Pretty much. Had a great holiday around Italy, thank for the funds by the by, met up with some new friends, hey even started seeing someone."

"A crook like you?"

"Actually he's a chef."

Mikelson laughed coldly. "Sounds dreamy. Now," he pulled out a hammer from one of the warehouse's crates, "are you still painting?" Cassie eyes followed the hammer coming closer and closer. "How easy do you think that will be when you can no longer bend your fingers?"

"No." she yanked on the tape around her wrists but there was no give. Two of his men stood behind her holding her down. "No, no," he came closer and closer. "Don't. No!"

The doors to the warehouse burst open, splinters of wood flying out in front of the jeep that had just ploughed through them. Eliot jumped down from the back.

Mikelson's men strode towards him. Eliot grabbed the first one's fist and squeezed. Cassie could hear bones grate against each other over the man's pained howl. Eliot yanked him closer and floored him with a swift blow to the neck. The second goon hung back a little, looking hesitant. Eliot gestured him forwards with two fingers. He charged, yelling wordlessly. "Oh I wouldn't," the henchman landed hard on the floor with a sickening crunch and didn't get up, "do that." Cassie finished lamely. "Mr Mikelson, did I forget to mention he's a chef _and_ one of the most feared hitters in the world?"

Mikelson paled and backed away. Eliot's face was completely cold. Mikelson couldn't even say 'please' before Eliot had him on the floor and his arm around his neck cutting into his carotid. Mikelson's face went red and then began to turn blue.

"Eliot." Cassie pulled against her restraints again. "Eliot. Stop. Stop! Please. He's not worth it. Please."

Eliot looked up and Cassie held his gaze for a long moment. He nodded and released his grip. Mikelson slumped over, unconscious but alive.

He was at her side in a breath pulling a knife out of his belt and slicing neatly through the tape. "Are you hurt? Cassie! Are you hurt?"

She shook her head and wiggled her fingers, "All ten still in working order."

"Don't do that to me again." he said pulling her out of the chair and into his arms, tangling his fingers through her hair.

"What's this?" she half laughed, half cried into his shoulder, "Eliot Spencer doesn't get scared."

"I was scared then." he mumbled. "I was so, so scared."

"I'm OK." she said gripping him tighter, "I'm ok."

–

In the end they went with dirty and efficient. Hardison cleaned out every account Mikelson had and stuck him of seven different countries' no fly lists.

Cassie dabbed at Eliot's knuckles with an antiseptic soaked cotton wool pad. "I haven't seen you angry like that in a while." she whispered keeping her head bowed over his hand.

"Haven't had a reason to be in a while." he said roughly back. Cassie set aside the antiseptic and wrapped his bruised and bloodied knuckles up neatly in gauze but when it came to tying the end off her normally steady hand was shaking so badly she couldn't.

"I got it." Parker said gently taking over.

Cassie nodded drawing her traitorous hands in tight to her body. "I... I'm going to go home." she said to the room at larger.

"I'll drive you." Nate said.

Cassie offered no resistance. "Thanks." she said quietly.

Eliot watched her go.

–

After a long hot shower Cassie felt more herself. She pulled on her comfiest yoga pants and dug out one of Eliot's worn henleys the sleeves falling well past her fingertips. She'd not been allowing herself to wear them but she needed the familiarity, the comfort tonight.

Cassie was making herself a cup of tea when she heard the sound of the door unlocking. She turned around. He stood slumped in the door frame. "Eliot."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"No." She placed her hands on his chest.

"You were right." he whispered, "I want to tell you everything." he grasped both her hands in his, twisting their fingers together, holding her so tight it almost hurt.

She brought their joined hands to her lips and pressed a chaste kiss to the back of his hand. "Tell me tomorrow." she said tugging him over to the bed.

They lay down pressed together, her back against his chest not a breath of space between them. She lay her hand over his one resting on her stomach. "We have time." she said. Eliot breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of her hair, her warm skin. They had time.


	8. The Good Life Job

"This is Vernon Sykes." Hardison clicked and the screen filled with images.

"Well that's just a bad guy name." Parker said.

"He's been buying up land in Indiana."

"What for?"

"The American dream." Hardison said grimly.

Nate took over, "He's building a walled community; Silver Streets. Luxury houses with huge gardens. A leisure centre. Shopping mall. Golf course. Park. The whole package all neatly behind a wall to keep out the riff-raff."

"How is he funding this?" Cassie asked.

"He's got a slough of investors. He has a pretty head on approach to acquisitions. Our clients got on his radar in a big way. Mr and Mrs Terrence lost their farm after two months of harassment. Mr Terrence is in the hospital with three broken ribs and a cracked femur."

"So what's the plan?" Eliot asked.

Nate grinned, "Long con. Deep cover."

"You must be thrilled." Cassie said to Sophie.

"Oh I'm not doing it." Sophie said, "You are."

"Me?" Cassie asked.

"And Eliot." Nate said.

"What?"

"How's your farmer's wife?" Sophie grinned.

–

"Woah." Cassie dumped her bag in the hallway. "Hardison. How long did this take you?" The photos throughout the house had been switched out with pictures of Eliot and Cassie. She picked up a frame showing a smiling Eliot standing behind Cassie his arms around her waist. Except she was wearing a wedding dress and he was a suit. Other pictures showed them dancing, them moving into the house they were standing in, them in a restaurant. "Only a couple of hours. All the paperwork for the house, your crippling mortgage and student debt is all set up too."

"I'm kinda creeped out." Eliot said picking up a photo frame.

"Where are the actual Evanses?" Cassie asked wandering through to the cream kitchen.

"They won an all expenses paid trip to the south of France." Sophie said over the comms. "They didn't remember entering in the first place."

"Ok Sophie and I are in place." Nate said, "Where's Sykes?"

"On his way." Hardison said. "Should be arriving at the house in about fifteen minutes."

"Right." Cassie said stashing their bags in the closet. "You better clear out." she said to Eliot.

"Oh wait." he reached into his pocket, "Finishing touch." he pulled out two narrow silver bands. Cassie slid the ring onto her left hand. She glanced over at the matching ring on Eliot's finger and swallowed. He coughed awkwardly and then headed out the door.

"Everyone's in place." Nate said. "Show time."

Cassie looked around the house finding more photos of her and Eliot, or Sarah and Christian Evans as they were. Otherwise Hardison seemed to have left the Evanses' house as it was. Their farm was the neighbouring farm to the Terrence's and next on the list. There was a knock at the door. Cassie looked up. "Ok guys. He's here."

She opened the door, "Can I help you?"

"Hello, ma'am. My name is Mr Sykes."

Cassie shook his hand, "Sarah Evans."

"I work in real estate, Ms Evans. Here's my card."

Cassie took it, "Are you with the people interested in the lower fields?"

"I... what people?" he frowned.

"I'm not really sure. My husband's with them. They said something about buying the lower fields. And to be honest we could use the money."

"No, Mrs Evans. I am actually interested in buying your entire farm. I think you'll find my offer more than generous."

"The... the whole farm?" she repeated.

"Yes ma'am."

"I... I don't know what to say. I... I need to speak with Christian. My husband. It's his farm. Been in his family for years. He's due back soon. Uh... would you like to come in for a cup of coffee?"

"Thank you Mrs Evans."

He followed her through into the kitchen. Cassie set the kettle on the stove. "It's a beautiful farm." she said taking down mugs and pulling out milk from the fridge.

"You're not from around here." Mr Sykes said trying to smile warmly and frankly failing spectacularly.

"No. I'm from New Hampshire originally. Do you take sugar?"

"No, thank you."

"Yeah, I was actually doing fieldwork for my degree. I was studying geology and this area has a really interesting mineral composition. I ran in Christian and the rest it history." she shrugged lightly smiling and setting down a mug. The door in the hall opened. "That'll be him now."

"Sweetie? You around?"

"In the kitchen." she called back.

"Who's this?" Eliot walked in the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows, a cowboy hat perched on his head the very picture of the All American Farmer.

"This is Mr Sykes. He's in real estate."

"With the guys interested in the lower fields?"

"No." Mr Sykes stood and held out his hand, "I'm not interested in packaging off your land. I want to buy the whole farm straight up."

"What? This farm's been in my family for years."

"I understand but I think you'll find I'm offering a very generous amount." he handed over an envelope. Eliot tore it open and glanced down. His eyebrows shot up. He handed it over to his 'wife'. Cassie looked at the number and gasped. "I'll let you think about it. And come back tomorrow to here your decision."

Eliot walked him to the door, "Before I forget," Sykes paused at the door, "who is it who's interested in your land?"

"I got their card here somewhere." he patted his pockets. "Here ya go."

"Thank you."

Eliot shut the door. "He's gone."

Cassie leant against the wall and shuddered, "Jeez what a sleaze ball."

Hardison's voice came over the comms. "I scanned the Terrence's house and found several bugs. You guys need to clear out long enough to let Sykes do the same to you. And remember he'll be listening so you have to be Sarah and Christian the whole time."

"Sleaze ball." Cassie said emphatically.

–

Cassie and Eliot paused on the porch. "Ready for this?"

"Not really." Cassie said, "What are we facing Hardison?"

"Ok," Hardison said replaying the feed from the cameras he'd installed around the house. "They've only got audio. They've covered the ground floor, the main bedroom, on the plus side they've left the bathroom."

"Right 'cause otherwise it'd be a breach of privacy." Eliot growled.

"Sorry guys. Make sure you sell it." Hardison signed out.

"Christian is so not getting lucky tonight." Cassie hissed as they let themselves in.

They went about getting ready for bed, pottering about the bedroom and in and out of the bathroom. Eliot stepped out, his hair damp from the shower to an empty bedroom. "Sarah?"

"Out here."

He grinned and climbed out the bedroom window onto the porch roof. Cassie lay in her pjs on a blanket gazing up at the sky. "You don't get this in the city." she whispered.

Eliot settled down beside her and stared up and the hundreds of stars littering the night sky. "No you don't."

They lay for while in the perfect silence, Cassie feeling the warmth of him radiate along her side. He was always so warm, like he burned slightly hotter than other people. She snuggled closer, "You know when I said we needed time to talk I didn't anticipate being listened in on by two separate groups of people."

Eliot ran his hand through her hair in long, soothing strokes. "We have time." he repeated back to her.

"Yeah we do." she smiled gently. "Sarah and Christian should probably get some sleep. They've got a big decision tomorrow."

They clambered back through the window and slid into bed. "What do you think we should do?" Cassie asked.

"It's a big decision." Eliot replied.

"Sleep on it, love, we'll talk in the morning." Satisfied that they'd given Sykes enough for now Cassie rolled onto her side. Eliot snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into the curve of his body. She linked her fingers with his and squeezed gently. "Goodnight." she whispered.

"Love you." He murmured into her hair.

–

"I'm here to see a Mr Jacobs?"

"Do you have an appointment Mr..."

"Sykes. Here's my card."

Parker took it, "Follow me please Mr Sykes."

Shouting came from behind the door "That's half what you promised me!"

"That's business!"

She knocked on the office door, "Mr Jacobs. A Mr Sykes here to see you."

"Dammit Jenny I'm in a meeting."

"Mr Jacobs I want to talk to you."

"Who are you?" Nate glared up.

"Mr Sykes. My card."

"You're a son of a bitch." the dark haired woman stormed out of the office.

"Oh for the love of!" Nate gestured after her. "Who are you again?"

"Mr Sykes. I'm in real estate. I'm interested in the Evans farm. I want you to back off."

Nate raised an eyebrow, "And what is your interest in the farm?"

"I'm building a rather impressive estate."

Nate laughed, "Building? Building! You have no clue what that couple are sitting on. Get out. You're out of your league Mr Sykes."

Sykes walked out of the office towards the elevator bank. The women from Mr Jacob's office was standing waiting for one. He came to stand beside her, "Hi how are you?"

"What? Oh hi. Listen piece of advice... don't get into business with that snake."

"Vernon Sykes." he held out his hand.

"Cheryl Valois."

"Do you mind my asking what exactly it is that you were working on with Mr Jacobs."

"A piece of land that he's interested in buying. I work for a mining company. He wanted me to look into mining on it."

"Mining for what exactly?"

The elevator dinged. "Platinum."

"Platinum."

"Yes."

"There's platinum on the Evans farm?" He remembered Sarah Evans talking to him _'I was studying geology and this area has a really interesting mineral composition.'_

"Oh yes. Quite a good seam judging from my findings. Which Mr Jacobs is now refusing to pay for!"

Mr Sykes narrowed his eyes. "What would you say to a new partner?"

Sophie raised her eyebrow. "I would be very interested, Mr Sykes."

–

"Ok. He's primed. Rev him up guys."

Cassie opened the door, "Mr Sykes. Won't you please come in?"

"I've brought the paperwork."

"We're not selling." said Eliot.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We're not selling. This place is my home. Our home. I'm sorry Mr Sykes but I don't want to give that up. Not for any price."

Sykes' face turning an interesting shade of puce. "You just made an enormous mistake."

"I think you should leave." Eliot stood up.

"You'll regret this." Sykes spat.

Sophie was waiting outside leaning against his car. "Well?"

"They refused to sell."

"That's it then."

"Not even close. I'll get this land. How much would I need to pay for your process?"

"Two million. Can you get it?"

"I don't have that amount... unless I dip into the Silver Streets fund."

"What you'd make on this would easily replace any amount you had to borrow from your investors." she said temptingly. "Platinum sells for over fourteen thousand an ounce. And you don't have to share a cent."

"I can get the money."

"And the Evanses?"

"I'll take care of them." he said darkly climbing into his car.

"Ok Cassie, Eliot. He's coming after you hard."

"Bring it on." Cassie promised.

–

Cassie slid her bags into the back of the truck. She hummed to herself as she drove back towards the house. Her front tyre began to wobble. She swore loudly and swerved into the side of the road. She stepped out of the cab and knelt down by the tyre.

"Can I help you?"

She whirled around, a man in a suit, cliché sunglasses over his eyes, was standing behind her. "No. No, I'm good."

"It's dangerous driving out here all by yourself."

"I live here. I'm fine."

He crowded her against the side of the car. Cassie's instincts were to try out the moves that Eliot had been teaching her but Sarah would keep her eyes downcast so she did.

"Maybe you should move."

"Are you threatening me?" She whispered. He just smiled coldly.

When she walked through the front door, a bag balanced on each hip, Eliot was at her side straight away. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

Cassie grabbed hold of his wrist and dragged him out onto the porch. "Eliot I'm fine." she whispered, "He didn't scare me. He scared Sarah Evans."

"I wanted to break his freaking fingers." he growled through clenched teeth.

She cupped his face between her hands, "I know. Now lets go in and play our parts."

"In a minute," he took her hands and led her over to the porch swing, "Sit with me." Cassie smiled and pulled his arm around her shoulders. Eliot sighed and felt himself relax.

Is this what he would have had if his life had played out differently? He wondered. Would he have a wife and a house and a porch swing? Of course if his life had played out differently the wife wouldn't have been Cassie. He never would have met her. He smiled to himself and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

He was OK without the porch swing.

–

Cassie mumbled sleepily and curled in tighter. The shaking persisted. "Wake up." Eliot hissed in her ear, "There's someone in the house."

Cassie sat up straining her ears to hear, low thudding footfalls came from downstairs. Eliot moved to get up but she stopped him with a hand on his arm. 'Wait' she mouthed. Eliot locked eye with her and then nodded. They both sat in bed listening hard. A tinkling smash sounded through the house followed by another and another. 'Now.' Cassie nodded.

Eliot grabbed the baseball bat from the closet and headed downstairs, Cassie following close behind. "Remember," she whispered, "Christian can't dismember a guy with his little finger."

Eliot rolled his eyes and stomped louder down the steps making sure he was heard. "Who's there?" he called out holding the bat over his shoulder. A dark shape pushed past him, Eliot resisted the urge to reach out and snap his neck, and barged through the front door. Cassie switched on the light and gazed around. Crockery was smashed throughout the kitchen. "Watch your feet." Eliot said eyeing her bare soles.

Cassie nodded and gingerly picked her way through the room. She bent down and plucked Sarah and Christian's wedding photo from the smashed frame, it was scratched from the broken glass. "Who would do this?" she said adding a tremble into her voice.

Eliot scowled, "I guess Mr Sykes really wants this land."

They didn't go back to bed. Cassie swept up the broken glass and pottery and made them both coffee in the few mugs that had survived. She made a mental note to get replacements for actual Evanses.

The sun had barely come up when there was a knock at their door. Eliot opened it and scowled at My Sykes. "You got a lot of nerve. Coming here? After you sent someone to my house? Terrified my wife?"

"Mr Evans, I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about." he said blandly.

Cassie appeared at Eliot's side, "I think you should leave."

"Get off my damn property!" Eliot growled.

"Mr Evans. I urge you to reconsider. The money I'm offering would more than solve your current financial problems."

"How do you know," Cassie started.

"You could go back to school, Mrs Evans. Or treat yourselves to a nice holiday."

"I'm calling the police." Eliot said.

Sirens sounded in the distance. Cassie grinned, "That was fast."

Cars screeched to a halt outside the house. "FBI! Hands in the air!"

"You called the FBI?" Sykes said incredulously.

Eliot shrugged.

"Mr Vernon Sykes?" an agent came up to the porch, "You are under arrest for investment fraud and embezzlement."

"What?"

"Plead innocent all you want. The two million you took out from the Silver Streets fund?"

"What? No. That was for a mining contract."

"We tracked the money to an off shore account in your name."

"That's not possible. There's been some sort of mistake."

Hardison chuckled to himself back in the office. "Thank you and goodnight."

Eliot wrapped an arm around Cassie's waist as they watched Sykes get shoved into the back of a car. "Nice job." she whispered.

"I think we're due a couple of days off." he said. "Some time?"

"Sounds like a plan." she reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You guys are adorable." Hardison said over the comms.

Eliot pulled his ear-bud out. Cassie did the same. Eliot grinned and kissed her hard. "Alone." he growled.

"Absolutely."


	9. The Epilogue Job

Hung up on the wall were five A4 canvases, painstakingly filled with vivid fantasy scenes, muted tones with jewel highlights. A young girl with long blonde hair climbed out of her own tower, her eyes alight with almost an manic joy as she fell through the air. A man with weathered features and long robes sat bent over a chess board moving golden pieces in a war against the black ones. A beautiful, olive skinned queen sat regal in her throne, gems gleaming around her throat and on her fingers, just a hint of smugness playing about her lips. A knave chuckled to himself his lute clutched in one hand, a fat purse in the other as he peered around a corner. And set in the middle, done entirely in blacks and greys a knight knelt on the ground, his helmet discarded beside him, caught in the motion of throwing away his sword. The other painting were full of bright hues but the only colour in this piece came from his intensely blue eyes visible through the long strands of hair blowing about his face.

The crew stood in silence staring. Cassie glanced to each of them. "What do you guys think?" she asked cautiously.

"They're gorgeous." Sophie said. "You've captured everyone perfectly. I always knew I was meant for royalty."

"Damn girl." Hardison blurted out and Cassie knew to take it as the highest of compliments.

"Just you watch, people will be forging your works in a few years." Nate grinned.

"That looks so much fun." Parker gazed longingly at the free-fall.

"Aren't they fabulous. You've got everyone buzzing darling, absolutely everyone. The critics are putting you in their columns. They adore the pre-Raphaelite influence and the wonderful modernist themes of the subjects." The gallery owner, and an old friend from college, Anton kissed her loudly on each cheek. "I've had quite a few offers you know. There are some people you should definitely talk to. One or two are talking about the whole set."

"The knight's not for sale." Cassie said.

"Are you sure? There's quite a bit of interest in that piece. The numbers are more than generous."

"He's not for sale." she said firmly.

Anton held up his hands in defeat. "As you wish." he was called away by a client. Sophie and Nate wandered over to the bar, Parker and Hardison ostensibly to look at the other art but Cassie could see Parker's eyes straying to the sensors and cameras.

She turned to Eliot, who was still silent. "Eliot?"

He gazed at the portrait in the middle. "Is that how you see me?" he whispered, "I'm not some knight in shining armour, Cassie."

Cassie slipped her hand into his, felt his fingers tighten around hers. "You don't see what I see. I see a man who will do anything to protect the people he loves. A man who fights for people who can't fight for themselves. An honourable man. The most honourable man I know."

Eliot sighed softly turning to catch her lips in a sweet kiss. "Cassie they're stunnin'. I'm so proud of you."

She rested her forehead against his, "Thank you. For making me do this."

"This had nothing to do with me, darlin'. This is all you."

"No," she shook her head, "It's all of us. I couldn't do it without any of you."


End file.
